ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ryusei (character)
Ultraman Ryusei, also known as Shooting Star Ultraman, is a Ultraman from the far future of the Cosmo Space World. He is similar to Ultraman Cosmos, as he fights with the power of the Moon and Sun. However, unlike Cosmos who is a warrior of kindness, Ryusei is cynical against kaiju and aliens. He is the main hero of his series. Etymology The Japanese word "Ryusei" means Meteor or Shooting Star in English. His human form name, Tsuki Sugiura, is based on Musashi Haruno's actor, Taiyo Sugiura. Tsuki translation in English means moon. History Pre-Ultraman Ryusei Ryusei came from the future where Chaos Header 0 has transformed into Neo Chaos Header, and has conquered half of the universe with his Chaos Monsters and Chaoters. Losing many love ones during the battles against the Light Virus, Ryusei travels back in time to kill Chaos Header 0 and create a bright future. However, Neo Chaos Header sends his forces to stop Ryusei from doing so. Ultraman Ryusei Arriving on Planet Juran, his appearance surprised many of the planet's inhabitants. Ryusei finds Chaos Header 0 and attacks him, but was stopped by Ultraman Cosmos. The two Ultramen battled for a while, with Ryusei winning the fight. This was stopped when one of Neo Chaos Header's minions arrived on the planet from a portal. Ultra Fight GX TBA Personality Ryusei has a scheming, cold, and arrogant personality due to the dark future he comes from. He is duplicitous when he is around people. However, he can be a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid individual during peaceful times. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 42,000 t Body Features *'Star Timer': Ryusei has a star-shaped Color Timer. *'Moony Spot': A small line-shaped crystal on his forehead. In Radiant Sun Mode, it is known as the Sunny Spot. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Ryusei is resistant to beams and fire. *'Arms': As a blue Ultra, Ryusei strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. *'Protector': In Full Moon Mode, Ryusei has two metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. *'Prominence Symbol': The symbol on Radiant Sun Mode's chest, they are actually used to manipulate heat energy and enhance Ryusei's abilities. Transformation Tsuki or Sora uses a Darkevolver/Orb Ring NEO-like item to transform. Forms - Radiant Sun= Radiant Sun Mode Radiant Sun Mode is Ryusei's second form, his counterpart to Cosmos' Corona Mode. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.1 *'Running Speed': Mach 5.1 *'Jumping Distance': 1,110 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.6 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.6 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 88,000 t :;Abilities *'Divine Sun Protection': Ryusei becomes stronger during the day. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Radiant Sun Sphere Shoot': Ryusei uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. *'Radiant Sun Explosion': Ryusei creates a giant supernova that incinerates everything in sight. **Another variant involves Ryusei channeling the sun's burning energy to each of his hands and blasting it in beams to destroy his enemies. *'Solar Burst Impluse': Ryusei can fire a fiery energy stream from his chest. ::;Physical *'Ryusei Punch': A technique of multiple punches dished out at close quarters. **'Sunlight Shower': Ryusei strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. *'Ryusei Kick': A variety of kick techniques. **'Ryusei Tornado': A spinning kick that rotates in high speed. **'Ryusei Strike': A flying side kick. *'Ryusei Chop': A chop attack. *'Ryusei Tackle': A rush attack. ::;Other *'Solar Flare': Ryusei's Sunny Spot emits a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except Ryusei. This technique is defensive and not offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or to make hasty retreat, or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. *'Prominence Shield': Ryusei can encase himself in a fireball to act as a means of defense. It burns up any projectiles that hit it. - Total Eclipse= Total Eclipse Mode Total Eclipse Mode is Ryusei's third form. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 21 *'Running Speed': Mach 15 *'Jumping Distance': 3,500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 13 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 13 *'Brute Strength': 250,000 t *'Grip Strength': 130,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Eclipse Shot': A golden ray of light fired from his hands in the "L" position **'Solar Eclipse Shot': The Eclipse Shot is enhanced in sun energy. **'Lunar Eclipse Shot': The Eclipse Shot is enhanced in moon energy. *'Eclipse Slicer': Golden energy arcs shot out from his hands. - Galaxy Final= Galaxy Final Mode Galaxy Final Mode is Ryusei's fourth and strongest form. It can only be used for one minute. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Running Speed': Mach 25 *'Jumping Distance': 4,500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 25 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 25 *'Brute Strength': 300,000 t *'Grip Strength': 300,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Gigantic Galaxy': Ryusei uses his cosmic powers to unleash a powerful blast towards the opponent. *'Energy Planet': Pseudo-planetary bullets. }} Standard Abilities *'Acceleration': Ryusei can move at blinding speeds. However, this is only for short bursts. *'Mode Change': Ryusei can change into any of his forms at will. *'Ultra Metamorphose': Ryusei can reshape the energy from his body into light-based solid projections. **'Starlight Sword': Ryusei's arm blade-like weapon, the length of the blade can change. Its structure can be reformed between sharp and blunt. **'Starlight Langer': Ryusei can charge his hand and fire an arrowhead-shaped burst of energy. **'Starlight Shield': Ryusei erects a barrier to block enemy attacks. **'Starlight Spear': Ryusei creates a spear of energy. There are 2 types: one for stabbing, the other for throwing. **'Starlight Boomerang': Ryusei creates an energy boomerang. It acts like an Eye Slugger. Fighting Style Ultraman Ryusei's fighting skill involves the use of supernatural abilities and martial arts movements. He practiced a unique fictional style of Jeet Kune Do called "Star-Mind Large-Ring Fist". It is a highly versatile and adaptable style that can be incorporated with weapons. Trivia *Ryusei is largely inspired by KitsuneSoldier's scrapped Ultraman Dream, both the character and his series. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Ryusei Continuity